SummerSlam 2014
SummerSlam (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on August 17, 2014 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the twenty-seventh annual SummerSlam, and the sixth and final consecutive one held at Staples Center. This was also the first WWE pay-per-view to use the new WWE logo but it not used on air and on the turnbuckle pads until the next night on WWE Raw. This was the last WWE pay-per-view to feature the championships with the scratch logo. Event Summery AJ Lee vs Paige At Battleground, AJ Lee defeated Paige to retain the WWE Divas Championship. On the July 21 edition of Raw, Paige attacked AJ after they defeated Emma and Natalya. On the July 28 edition of Raw, AJ confronted and attacked Paige. On the August 1 edition of Smackdown, after AJ defeated Rosa Mendes, Paige attacked AJ and threw her off the stage ramp, resulting in AJ suffering a whiplash injury. On August 4, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ would defend the title against Paige at SummerSlam. AJ Lee and Paige’s “frenemy” status reached an intense peak at SummerSlam, as The Diva of Tomorrow earned a monumental victory over The Black Widow to claim the Divas Championship for a second time. Their battle at The Biggest Party of the Summer got off to a vicious start; as Paige reached out her hand to AJ, the Divas Champion bit her opponent and ripped out a chunk of her hair. Paige recovered, but was instantly out for payback, bouncing AJ’s face off the barricade and mocking her “frenemy” as she skipped away. AJ retaliated with a huge splash off the top of the ringpost and onto the floor, and eventually locked Paige in the Black Widow. But a reinvigorated Paige countered, sending AJ face-first into the mat with a Ram-Paige DDT for the win. As Paige celebrated her Divas Title victory on what happened to be her 22ndbirthday, she picked a limp AJ up off the mat, hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, then let her drop back to the canvas. After skipping away with the Divas Championship, Page yelled, “I’m still your friend!” leaving the WWE Universe to wonder how AJ will retaliate against her unhinged “frenemy.” Surely, their SummerSlam match won’t mark the end of the Divas’ rivalry, which has hit emotional peaks and valleys throughout the past several months. Paige won AJ’s Divas Championship the night after WrestleMania 30, shocking the world with a victory in her first match in WWE. AJ reclaimed the butterfly-emblazoned title from Paige when she returned to Raw after a 48-day absence. Since then, the “frenemies’” relationship has been full of drama, though AJ had been able to retain the Divas Title until SummerSlam. There’s no doubt AJ won’t rest until she has the Divas Championship back around her waist. For now, however, she may be forced to concede that Paige has her “frenemy’s” number. Jack Swagger vs Rusev Despite being hampered by an ankle injury suffered before the match began, Rusev survived the Patriot Lock and held on to defeat Jack Swagger in a high-stakes Flag Match. Yet, even in losing, Swagger displayed the type of fortitude that proved what it means to be a Real American. The proud patriot fell to the mighty Rusev, yet it was not for a lack of resolve, as the double-tough Oklahoman, locked in Rusev’s Accolade, refused to submit, instead losing the match when The Super Athlete’s punishing hold forced Swagger to pass out from excruciating pain. Heading into the supremely nationalistic match — which for the winner meant the right to have his country’s flag raised and national anthem played— there was no questioning which Superstar had the support of the WWE Universe in Los Angeles. Not only was Swagger heralded down to the ring by the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment Color Guard; his and Zeb Colter’s war cry of “We the People” also drew an enormous response from the STAPLES Center. Rusev’s supporters in LA, meanwhile, may have totaled one: his Social Ambassador, Lana. That didn’t stop Rusev from getting an early start, as he ambushed The Real American before the bell, knocking Old Glory out of Swagger’s hands and to the mat . During the pre-match brawl , however, Swagger applied the Patriot Lock, causing Rusev’s attack to backfire as the Russian would be at a disadvantage when the match officially started. . Swagger targeted Rusev’s ankle, though The Super Athlete had a target of his own — Swagger’s ribs, which Rusev injured weeks ago with a flagpole. The Russian wrecking machine used precise kicks and a vice-like bearhug to wear down The Real American’s mid-section. Rusev’s first attempt to cinch in the Accolade, however, proved unsuccessful, as Swagger picked the weakened ankle and applied the Patriot Lock. Strategically, Rusev rolled to his back and escaped Swagger’s famed hold with kicks to Swagger’s injured ribs. After a battery of more kicks and a big splash, Rusev — in visible pain, thanks to his injured ankle — again locked on the Accolade. As the excruciating submission hold contorted and wrenched back on Swagger’s spine, The Real American valiantly tried to persevere, only to eventually pass out from the pain, leaving the referee no option but to call the match in Rusev’s flavor. With Rusev having defeated Swagger, Lana and her Super Athlete watched on as the Russian flag was raised for all to see. While Colter tended to the unconscious Swagger, Rusev, unprovoked, knocked out the veteran manager with a side kick. Have Rusev and The Ravishing Russian put behind them the biggest challenge to The Super Athlete’s domination to date? Regardless of the answer, Lana didn't seem impressed by Swagger's gutsy performance, calling him a "stupid and proud American" in a post-match interview that aired exclusively on WWE.com. Stephanie McMahon vs Brie Bella At Payback, Brie Bella quit WWE after her husband Daniel Bryan was given an ultimatum by the principal owner of WWE Stephanie McMahon to either forfeit the WWE World Heavyweight Championship or have Brie fired. Brie decided to quit and slapped Stephanie in the face. Following that incident, McMahon would repeatedly put Brie's twin sister Nikki Bella in matches which invariably ended with Nikki being beaten down. On the July 21 episode of Raw, Brie returned to the WWE as a fan in the audience to support her sister, but was slapped in the face by McMahon, who came to ringside to confront her. Later in the same episode, Stephanie was arrested by the police for assault and battery, due to Brie not being part of the WWE roster. On the July 28 episode of Raw, Brie confronted Stephanie and said that she would drop the charges as long as Stephanie rehired her and accepted her challenge to a match at SummerSlam, which Stephanie accepted. On the August 11 episode of Raw, Stephanie brought in Megan Miller, Bryan's physical therapist, who confessed to having an affair with her client. An infuriated Brie stormed into the ring and slapped Megan before attacking Stephanie. Later on the show, Brie was arrested by the police after Stephanie revealed that Megan was pressing charges against her. They’re sisters, they’re reality television co-stars and, until SummerSlam, they were the best of friends. However, inside the sold-out STAPLES Center, the closer-than-close relationship between The Bella Twins proved to be the most stunning casualty in the brutal war between Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon. Before Nikki’s actions would ultimately change the complexion of both the Divas division and her own family, Stephanie strode to the ring with complete confidence, sporting ring gear that was more reminiscent of a power-hungry comic book supervillainess than WWE’s Chief Brand Officer. It was the Authority matriarch’s first match in more than a decade, with the utter humiliation of Brie Bella taking precedence over a mere in-ring victory. Dragging her smaller foe around the ring by her hair and stunning Brie with a wince-inducing DDT, Stephanie showed no signs of ring rust in the early goings of this intensely emotional confrontation. Brie was, in time, able to capitalize on Stephanie’s overconfidence when she connected with a missile dropkick from the middle rope, a maneuver that brought the capacity crowd to its feet in a booming ovation. However, those cheers soon transformed to jeers when Triple H marched intently down the entrance ramp. The Authority would win the night, one way or another. When Stephanie attempted to seal the win with a Pedigree — a move she had delivered to both Bella Twins two weeks earlier — Brie was able to reverse the maneuver into the “Yes!” Lock. The Billionaire Baroness seemed ready to tap out to the signature move made famous by Brie’s husband, Daniel Bryan. In an act of desperation, however, The Game yanked the referee under the bottom rope to the floor. Following this blatant interference, Brie scored a small victory for both herself and her husband when she knocked Triple H to the arena floor with a dropkick, standing over the prone COO with a defiant “Yes!” chant. Meanwhile, in the ring, a reeling Stephanie McMahon found herself face-to-face with Nikki Bella, a Diva that has faced Authority-mandated punishments and unfair stipulations ever since Brie quit WWE in June. When Brie joined her sister in the ring for what appeared to be a two-on-one retaliation against Stephanie, Nikki shockingly assaulted her own twin. This jaw-dropping betrayal left Brie vulnerable to a Pedigree, which sealed the victory for Stephanie. Born out of Daniel Bryan’s year-long battle against The Authority, the rivalry between Stephanie and Brie escalated during the July 21, 2014, edition of Raw. That night, as Brie sat in the crowd at ringside to support Nikki, Stephanie antagonized and slapped Brie, prompting the “Total Divas” star to press charges and have The Billionaire Baroness arrested. Brie later agreed to drop the charges under two conditions: That she be reinstated as a WWE competitor, and that Stephanie face her at SummerSlam. Six days before SummerSlam, Stephanie made what appeared to be a startling revelation about Brie Bella’s personal life. She introduced the WWE Universe to Megan Miller, Daniel Bryan’s physical therapist with whom he allegedly had an affair. Miller’s apparent admission prompted Brie to slap her and, just as Brie had Stephanie arrested, Miller pressed assault charges against the Bella Twin. Just days after Stephanie engineered her incarceration, Brie would have the chance for retribution against her real enemy in one of SummerSlam’s most hotly anticipated encounters. Unfortunately, one of Brie’s nemeses was closer than anyone could possibly believe. Why would Nikki betray her own sister and align with The Authority? This is the question that plagued the WWE Universe as Stephanie and Triple H celebrated their conquest at The Biggest Party of the Summer with a prolonged kiss over Brie’s barely conscious form. Hollywood might be known for happy endings, but The Authority were the only ones smiling when this one was over. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Paige defeated AJ Lee © * Flag match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Jack Swagger (with Zeb Colter) * Singles Match: '''Stephanie McMahon defeated Brie Bella Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery SS14 Photo 067.jpg SS14_Photo_068.jpg SS14_Photo_069.jpg SS14_Photo_070.jpg SS14_Photo_071.jpg SS14_Photo_072.jpg SS14_Photo_073.jpg SS14_Photo_074.jpg SS14_Photo_075.jpg SS14_Photo_076.jpg SS14_Photo_077.jpg SS14_Photo_078.jpg SS14_Photo_079.jpg SS14_Photo_080.jpg SS14_Photo_081.jpg SS14_Photo_082.jpg SS14_Photo_083.jpg SS14_Photo_084.jpg SS14_Photo_085.jpg SS14_Photo_086.jpg SS14_Photo_087.jpg SS14_Photo_088.jpg SS14_Photo_089.jpg SS14_Photo_090.jpg SS14_Photo_091.jpg SS14_Photo_092.jpg SS14_Photo_093.jpg SS14_Photo_094.jpg SS14_Photo_095.jpg SS14_Photo_096.jpg SS14 Photo 193.jpg SS14_Photo_194.jpg SS14_Photo_195.jpg SS14_Photo_196.jpg SS14_Photo_197.jpg SS14_Photo_198.jpg SS14_Photo_199.jpg SS14_Photo_200.jpg SS14_Photo_201.jpg SS14_Photo_202.jpg SS14_Photo_203.jpg SS14_Photo_204.jpg SS14_Photo_205.jpg SS14_Photo_206.jpg SS14_Photo_207.jpg SS14_Photo_208.jpg SS14_Photo_209.jpg SS14_Photo_210.jpg SS14_Photo_211.jpg SS14_Photo_212.jpg SS14_Photo_213.jpg SS14_Photo_214.jpg SS14_Photo_215.jpg SS14_Photo_216.jpg SS14_Photo_217.jpg SS14_Photo_218.jpg SS14_Photo_219.jpg SS14_Photo_220.jpg SS14_Photo_221.jpg SS14_Photo_222.jpg SS14_Photo_223.jpg SS14_Photo_224.jpg SS14_Photo_225.jpg SS14_Photo_226.jpg SS14_Photo_227.jpg SS14_Photo_228.jpg SS14_Photo_229.jpg SS14_Photo_230.jpg SS14_Photo_231.jpg SS14_Photo_232.jpg Media Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Paige Category:AJ Lee Category:Lana Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young